monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pardy Speckle
thumb|left|66pxPardy Speckle - 'to córka lamparta, a właściwie kotołaka-lamparta. Otwarta i przyjazna upiorka, chętna do pomocy. Nie boi się wyzwań. Słowo o sobie "''Na pewno nie jestem typową dziewczyną, której nie życie kręci się wokół ciuchów, kosmetyków i magazynów. Zdecydowanie wolę się rozwijać ruchowo, a moją ulubioną dyscypliną jest wspinaczka wysokogórska. Chętnie reprezentuję szkołę w różnych zawodach. Oczywiście nie znaczy to że jestem zaniedbaną szarą myszką! Odstawiam się w ciuchy rodem z planu filmu Tarzan lub Indiana Jones, i ponad 200 razy czeszę swoje wiecznie skołtunione włosy. No i oczywiście dobieram do tego wysokie buty, które dodają mi kilku centymetrów wzrostu. Chociaż nie powinnam nosić tak wysokich szpilek, bo i tak jestem wysoka, to uwielbiam patrzeć na wszystkich z góry. I nie chodzi tu o zarozumialstwo. " Osobowość Pardy jest upiorką dość nietypową. Nudzi ją chodzenie na zakupy i strojenie przed lustrem. Woli sporty ekstremalne i dreszczyk emocji. Jak sama mówi skok adrenaliny jest dla niej jak kąpiel w wacie cukrowej. Sprawia wrażenie lekko zwariowanej lamparcicy, ale jest bardzo przyjazna i otwarta. Nie przykłada zbyt wielkiej wagi do nauki i jest średnią uczennicą, za to zdobywa najlepsze oceny z wf. Chociaż wygląda jak słodki kotek, gdy trzeba pokaże pazury. Ma dwie najlepsze straszyciółki oraz wielu kumpli wśród chłopaków. Mówi co myśli i nie boi się wyzwań. Pomoże w potrzebie, nigdy nie zawiedzie, jednak nigdy nie stanie się słodka i niewinna. Wygląd Pardy ma złotawą skórę, charakterystyczną dla koloru sierści lampartów. Na jej czole pojawiają się cętki, tak samo jak na ręce i nodze. Ma błękitne, kocie oczy i duże uszy. Jej włosy sięgają bioder i są koloru miedzianego blondu z jednym czarnym pasmem. Nosi krótkie amarantowe body w nadruki czarnych pazurów. Narzuca na to brązową skórzaną kamizelkę z niebieskimi naszywkami. Jej buty to sięgające kolan brązowe kozaki z odkrytymi palcami. Buty Pardy dodatkowo zdobią różowo-czarne paski ze sprzączkami i są na grubym i wysokim amarantowym obcasie. Na obu rękach upiorka ma skórzane rękawiczki w czarnym odcieniu. Na biodrach przepasana jest dwoma cienkimi paskami w kształcie pazurów. Makijaż składa się z czerwonego cienia do powiek i szminki w kolorze fuksji. Relacje Rodzina Pardy jest jedynaczką, jednak ma sporą liczbę kuzynek i kuzynów. Jej rodzice mieszkają z nią w wielkim domu zbudowanym na drzewie w dżungli. Na co dzień pracują w różnych firmach. Tata Pardy Dagner jest prawnikiem i nie spędza zbyt wiele czasu w domu, zaś mama Thera jest dyrektorką prestiżowego salonu kosmetycznego Purrfecta Rodzice Pardy spędzą mnóstwo czasu w pracy i nie mają zbyt wiele czasu dla córki. Jednak starają się być z nią przez każdą wolną chwilę i Pardy nie czuje się ani trochę osamotniona. Upiorka sama nie przebywa w domu zbyt często. Zdecydowanie więcej czasu spędza w gęstwinach dżungli lub w Straszyceum przynajmniej do powrotu rodziców. Dalsza rodzina Pardy ma liczne kuzynostwo. Jej najbliższymi kuzynkami są Catsy, Irbiselle Talon i Catlynn Jewel. Z tą ostatnią kotka miała najchłodniejsze relacje, jednak upiorki wkrótce odbudowały rodzinną więź. Z Catsy i Irbiselle, Pardy często widuje się na przerwach, z czego ta pierwsza często snuje się za kotką kąt w kąt co ją niezmiernie irytuje. Pardy uważa, że Catsy jest okropnie wkurzająca i infantylna. Tak samo jak cała rodzina nie przypuszcza, że Catsy tylko udaje idiotkę. Jeśli chodzi o Irbiselle, kotka jest z nią najmniej związana, jednak potrafią zamienić ze sobą parę słów od czasu do czasu. Aczkolwiek Pardy uważa, że Irby jest nieco oziębła. Przyjaciele Pardy łapie najlepszy kontakt z Lorie Cabrą i Feline Sharp . Z Lorie łączy ją jednak ta sama pasja: sporty ekstremalne. Dziewczyny widują się prawie codziennie i spędzają razem mnóstwo czasu. Z Feline Pardy nie widuje się za często z powodu odległości. Nadal uważa Feline za swoją NSNZ (Najlepszą straszyciółkę na zawsze) jednak ich relacje nieco się ochłodziły. Sporo czasu upiorka spędza w towarzystwie chłopaków, ponieważ ma nietypowy jak dla dziewczyny charakter. Również Jesteene Joke i Candy Cane dobrze się czują w towarzystwie upiorki, co sprawia, że kotka uważa je za przyjaciółki. Miłość Pardy niechętnie mówi o swoich uczuciach. Nie łatwo jest dowiedzieć się kto jej się podoba. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że jej wymarzony chłopak musi być: tak samo zwariowany, miłośnikiem adrenaliny, i zabójczo przystojny. Chociaż wielu chłopców z MH skrycie się w niej kocha Pardy ma inny obiekt westchnień. Tylko nie wiadomo kto to... Ambicje Pardy jest upiorką która nie cierpi przegrywać. Gdy postawi sobie cel musi go osiągnąć bez względu na przeszkodę. Łatwo nie rezygnuje i jest bardzo ambitna, przynajmniej w kwestii sportu. Ukryte talenty Lamparcica ma nie tylko talent do sportu, ale i do tańca! Potrafi tańczyć balet lub salsę. Jednak niechętnie się do tego przyznaje ponieważ, przypięto by jej łatkę "girly girl"'' czego by nie zniosła. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt - Pardy cechują pewne kocie zachowania, które czasem mogą być pomocne lub wręcz przeciwnie. Są to ciekawość, fascynacja ciągiem przyczynowo-skutkowym, spryt oraz pogoń za jakimś obiektem *'Pazury' - Pardy potrafi chować i wysuwać pazury. Jednakże rzadko używa tej zdolności, gdyż na ogół jest przyjazną upiorką. *'Widzenie w ciemnościach' - Pardy dzięki swojej kociej naturze ma możliwość perfekcyjnego widzenia w ciemnościach. *'Zręczność' - Będąc kotołakiem Pardy ma zwiększoną zwinność i elastyczność, dzięki czemu zawsze spada na cztery łapy. *'Wiele żyć' - Pardy posiada nie jedno a aż 9 żyć. Dzięki temu jak umrze może odrodzić się na nowo co daje jej swoistą długowieczność. Jest to oparte na legendzie, wg której koty posiadają 7 lub 9 żywotów. *'Wspinanie się '- Dzięki temu, że Pardy jest lampartołakiem, może bez problemu wspinać się w zasadzie po wszystkim. Kotce z łatwością przychodzi wspinaczka na drzewa, budynki, meble i inne twarde bądź śliskie powierzchnie. *'Szybkość - '''Pardy należąc do gatunku lampartołaka, odziedziczyła w genach niespodziewaną szybkość. Kotka może biegać dwa razy szybciej niż inne kotołaki. *'Kamuflaż - Kotka nie bez powodu ma ciało pokryte gdzieniegdzie cętkami. Pomimo tego, że Pardy zakłada dość wyraziste ubrania, jej cętki umożliwiają jej skuteczny kamuflaż. To sprawia, że kotka może przenikać niezauważona. Umiejętności *'Gra w koszykówkę -' Pardy jako nieliczna z dziewczyn w szkole umie grać w koszykówkę, co więcej jest w niej taka dobra, że potrafi wygrać sama z całą drużyną chłopaków. *'Sporty ekstremalne - '''Pardy uwielbia zastrzyk adrenaliny co sprawia, że nie boi się żadnych wyczynowych sportów. *'Umiejętność przetrwania w terenie - 'Kotka potrafi sobie poradzić w dzikim buszu czy w nieznanym terenie. Pardy kocha sztukę przetrwania. Często bierze udział w tego rodzaju obozach. *'Pływanie - 'Chodź na ogół koty nie przepadają za wodą, to Pardy potrafi nieźle pływać kilkoma stylami. Oczywiście jej umiejętności to ledwo co w porównaniu z umiejętnościami zawodowych pływaków. *'Akrobacje - '''W odcinku Cyrk de szyk, kotka udowodniła, że dobrze sobi radzi z wykonywaniem akrobacji na trapezie. Ciekawostki *Jej imię i nazwisko pochodzą od angielskich słów: '''leopard'' (ang.lampart/pantera)'' i speckle (ang.cętki) Po polsku jej imię w zdrobnieniu brzmiałoby Parti Cętka. *Na oficjalnym arcie nie posiada ogona ponieważ ma przewagę genów ludzkich i ogon nie wykształcił się. *Umie mówić po "kociemu" *W imieniu jej taty, Dagner litery g i n zamieniły się miejscami. Oryginalnie jego imię brzmi Danger czyli niebezpieczeństwo. *Imię jej mamy, Thera to kawałek słowa panthera'' ( pl. lampart/pantera)'' Drop Dead Diary Ksywka: Pardy nie ma ksywki. Uczniowie i straszyciele zwracają się do niej po imieniu lub używają zdrobnienia: Pardeczka, Cęteczka. Ulubione powiedzonko:' "O mój kocie!" ,"Żyje się 9 razy" , "Na moje cętki!" W szkole najbardziej lubi: Wf, gdyż jest bardzo szybka i zwinna i lubi sport. ... a najmniej: Matematykę ponieważ nie lubi siedzieć w jednym miejscu i myśleć nad działaniami. '''Zwierzątko: Tukan Mori. Równie szybka i zwinna co jej właścicielka. W powietrzu oczywiście.'' Nie rusza się z domu bez: Wysoookich, skórzanych butów. Ulubione kolory:'' Amarant, złoty i kora drzewna.'' Sekrety jej pokoju:'' Łóżko jest wykonane z najlepszego gatunku bambusa. Ma też trampolinę, a ponieważ mieszka na drzewie może na niej skakać do woli.'' Ciekawostka: Prawie nigdy nie odczuwa zmęczenia. Co wyróżnia Pardy? *Zakłada dość wyraziste ubrania. *Jej charakterystyczną skórę w cętki można rozpoznać z daleka. *Lubi podejmować ryzyko i igrać z niebezpieczeństwem. *Najwięcej czasu spędza wśród chłopaków. *Ma najbardziej niebieskie kocie oczy w Straszyceum. *Prawdopodobnie nosi najwyższe buty w MH. Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|184px|Kotołak Kotołak - w literaturze polskiej określenie zostało po raz pierwszy użyte przez Konrada T. Lewandowskiego, polskiego pisarza fantastyki, w opowiadaniach o kotołaku Ksinie. Kotołak występuje także w "Eragonie" – powieści fantasy napisanej przez Christophera Paoliniego. Został przedstawiony jako czarny kot z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami (porozumiewanie się myślami z innymi stworzeniami, przybieranie ludzkiej postaci). Istota ta pojawia się również w systemach gier fabularnych, np. w serii The Elder Scrolls. Kotołaki nazwano tam Khajiitami. Kotołak opisany został także w serii "Świat Czarownic" - "Brama Kota", "Lampart" oraz "Rok Jed". Występuje tam jako człowiek zmieniający się w razie potrzeby w kota, lamparta, śnieżnego kota. thumb|Lampart Lampartołak - To inna odmiana kotołaka, charakteryzująca się ludźmi-kotami ze złotą nakrapianą sierścią. Są one zwinne, lżejsze niż inne kotołaki, ponieważ mają geny lamparta. U lampartołaków nigdy nie wykształca się ogon, ponieważ są nową rasą i żeby całkowicie nie zdziczeć zachowały pewne cechy ludzkie w tym brak ogona. Lampartołak to również człowiek mogący się przemienić w wielkiego lamparta. Stroje: Basic Lulur.png|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Basic *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W wersji podstawowej włosy kotki sięgają bioder i są koloru miedzianego blondu z jednym czarnym pasmem. Nosi ona krótkie amarantowe body w nadruki czarnych pazurów. Narzuca na to brązową skórzaną kamizelkę z niebieskimi naszywkami. Jej buty to sięgające kolan brązowe kozaki z odkrytymi palcami. Buty Pardy dodatkowo zdobią różowo-czarne paski ze sprzączkami i są na grubym i wysokim amarantowym obcasie. Na obu rękach upiorka ma skórzane rękawiczki w czarnym odcieniu. Na biodrach przepasana jest dwoma cienkimi paskami w kształcie pazurów. Dawn Of The Dance Kicia.JPG|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Dawn Of The Dance *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tym razem upiorka ma na sobie krótką ,amarantową sukienkę w złote pazury na grubym brązowym pasku, zastępującym ramiączka. Sukienka ma w okolicach bioder dwie czarne naszywki i spięta jest zielonym paskiem. Dół stroju jest czarny w małe ćwieki. Jako buty Pardy zakłada wysokie koturny z odkrytymi palcami w kolorze czarnym na różowo-brązowej platformie z dwiema dziurkami. Na kostce mają one też złote sprzączki. Jako biżuterię upiorka ma długi biały naszyjnik , białą bransoletę i po dwie mniejsze bransoletki w brązowym odcieniu. Tym razem włosy Pardy sięgają ramion i lekko się podkręcają, zaś czarne pasemko jest spięte różową spinką z ćwiekiem. Upiorka ma jeden okrągły czarny kolczyk a jej makijaż stanowi zielony cień do powiek i czerwona szminka. Dead Tired Parrdy.JPG|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Dead Tired *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Do spania Pardy zakłada amarantowy top w czarne pazury na pomarańczowych ramiączkach z nadrukiem lamparciego serca i spodenki w tym samym wzorze z pomarańczowym paskiem. Jej kapcie są na koturnie w pomarańczowo-różowym kolorze. Włosy kotki są praktycznie rozpuszczone, jedynie na samym końcu związane są różową gumką. Makijaż upiorki zawiera jedynie różową szminkę. School's Out SQ.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' School's Out *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tym wydaniu Pardy ma na sobie krótką tunikę przypominającą wnętrze drzewa. Bluzka jest na czarnych ramiączkach ze złotymi paskami. Dodatkowo posiada trzy amarantowe paski którymi upiorka jest przepasana na piersi, w talii i na biodrach. Paski posiadają czarne ćwieki. Na nogi zakłada złote, wpadające w oliwkowy odcień legginsy do kolan, które są poszarpane na nogawkach. Jej buty to wysokie czarne szpilki na grubym złotym, ekscentrycznym obcasie z różowymi zapięciem i sprzączkami. Na jednej ręce ma czarną długą, poszarpaną rękawiczkę bez palców na której widnieje kilka różowych cienkich bransoletek. Na drugiej ręce ma jedną dużą złoto-czarną bransoletę i trzyma tej dłoni różowo-złotą torebkę w kształcie głowy kota. Jej fryzura to sięgająca tali wysoko upięta kitka. Makijaż jest dość delikatny. Zawiera fioletowy cień do powiek i bladoróżowy błyszczyk. Sweet Screams SS.JPG|Pardy Sweet Screams *'Linia:' Sweet Screams *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tym razem Pardy nie żałuje sobie słodyczy i przepychu. Kotka jest ubrana w różową bluzkę w paski, której druga część jest oddzielona paskiem z ćwiekami. Później warstwa bluzki jest w kolorze pudrowego różu z dodatkami w postaci niebieskich cukierków. Do bluzki dołączona jest długa, szeroka spódnica w tym samym wzorze co bluzka, której górna część wygląda jakby spływała po niej czekolada. Dodatkowo dolna część spódnicy posiada czarne paski które oddzielają cukierki od siebie. Różowa spódniczka jest lekko rozkloszowana i odsłania odrobinę łydek potworki, zaś wnętrze sukienki jest w czerwono-różowe paski. Na nogach Pardy ma "lejące się" czekoladowe podkolanówki, które sięgają do pięt dziewczyny. Buty kotołaczki są czarne z różowymi kokardkami oraz różową podeszwą, która wygląda jakby ciekły z niej lody truskawkowe. Dodatkowo buty odsłaniają palce Pardy. Obcas zastępują różowo-białe cukrowe laseczki. Upiorka ma także naszyjnik z niebieskim cukierkiem i dwie brązowe rękawiczki odsłaniające palce wskazujące, z białymi wykończeniami na nadgarstkach. Na jednej ręce Pardy ma różowo-brązową bransoletkę. W tej wersji włosy upiorki są puszczone luźno, jedynie przy końcu są spięte spinkami w kształcie różowych cukierków. Na czubku głowy Pardy ma zamiast koka, zrobioną z włosów kokardkę. Dodatkowo włosy kotki sięgają aż do stóp i są miodowe z różowymi pasemkami i jednym czarnym. Makijaż kotołaczki zawiera turkusowy cień do powiek i jasnoróżową szminkę. Scary Shoes Obsession SSO.JPG *'Linia:' Scary Shoes Obsession *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej wersji Pardy ma straszną obsesję na punkcie butów i pokazuję nam swoją kolekcję. Sama upiorka ubrana jest w krótką różową sukienkę, która ma ćwieki po bokach. Górna część jest oddzielona od dolnej dwoma poszarpanymi paskami w mandarynkowym i granatowym kolorze. Dodatkowo do pasków zbiega złoty zameczek. Dolna część sukienki ma takie same paski na dole a w okolicach talii trzy czarne paski z ćwiekami. Buty, które upiorka ma na sobie to mandarynkowe koturny z odkrytymi palcami na których widnieje czarny paseczek z ćwiekami, na granatowej platformie. Pardy ma również dwie bransoletki i rękawiczkę bez palców. Jej włosy są związane w luźną kitkę, jedynie czarne pasemko swobodnie opada. Makijaż upiorki to zielony cień do powiek i granatowa szminka. I teraz Pardy prezentuje swoją kolekcję butów. W jednej ręce trzyma czarne wysokie szpilki bez palców z pomarańczowymi paseczkami na których widnieją białe pazury. Dodatkowo buty posiadają, gruby i lekko ostry amarantowy obcas. Na półce od lewej stoją różowe koturny bez palców z czarnymi paseczkami z ćwiekami na złotej platformie, w której są wydrążone okrągłe dziury. Dalej widać granatowe sandałki na czarnym obcasie z różowymi paseczkami, później wysokie zielono-brązowe koturny bez palców z różowymi pazurkami i czarne sandałki z różowymi i złotymi paseczkami z ćwiekami. New Scaremester Pardy New Scaremester2.PNG *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Na nowy semestr w Straszyceum, Pardy nieco zmienia swój image. Kotka ma na sobie czarną flanelową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami w różowe pazury. Zakończenie rękawów koszuli jest również różowe. Dodatkowo góra stroju upiorki jest zawinięta na jej brzuchu. Pardy ma również na sobie krótkie dżinsowe spodenki z kieszonką i białym paseczkiem z pazurów. Dodatkowo z szortów wystaje biały materiał, prawdopodobnie to spodenki "przecierane". ''Buty Pardy to wysokie czarne kozaki z różowymi, okrągłymi zapięciami i złotymi paskami z ćwiekami. Kozaki odkrywają palce u stóp i są na grubym złotym obcasie. W skład akcesoriów lamparcicy wchodzą: cztery śliwkowe bransoletki, czarna rękawiczka bez palców, obróżka z ćwiekami na szyi i trójkątny czarny kolczyk. Włosy upiorki są upięte na bok i tworzą długą kitkę. W tej wersji czarne pasemko zostało podzielone na 3 części. Jedną zawiera czarny luźny kosmyk z prawej, drugą czarny, luźny kosmyk z lewej i czarne pasemko,"wtopione" w resztę fryzury. Makijaż kotki to łososiowy cień do powiek i szminka w kolorze fuksji. I Heart Fashion i heart fasion.PNG Uue.PNG *'Linia:' I Heart Fashion *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tym wydaniu Pardy pokazuje nam swoją kolekcję ubrań. Upiorka jest ubrana w złotą sukienkę z czarno-różowymi paskami na dole. Narzuca na to amarantową kamizelkę, która z jednej strony jest pokryta siateczką a z drugiej ma biały pasek. Kotka w talii jest przepasana dwoma białymi paskami z ćwiekami. Jej buty to różowe z czarnymi paseczkami z ćwiekami koturny na złotej poszarpanej platformie, w której są wydrążone dziury. Akcesoria lamparcicy to różowa i złoto-brązowa bransoletka, oraz cztery ostre kolczyki, po dwa w każdym z uszu. Włosy Pardy przypominają zaczesane do tyłu afro. A górna ich część posiada czarne pasemka. Makijaż Pardy zawiera fioletowy cień do powiek i żółtą szminkę. Ubrania, które kotka prezentuje na wieszakach to pomarańczowy, obcisły kombinezon z czarnymi śladami pazurów na jednej stronie, pomarańczowo- czarno - różowa sukienka z ćwiekami i poszarpaniami, różowa koszula na jedno ramię z poszarpanym rękawem w czarne pazury i złotymi paseczkami z ćwiekami, w zestawie z brązowymi szortami oraz czarna bluzka na którą narzucony jest amarantowy, poszarpany kardigan w czarne pazury razem z pomarańczowymi spodniami z dużymi czarnymi łatami z różowymi pazurami, dodatkowo spodnie mają w okolicy kolan czarne obróżki z ćwiekami. Zombie Shake Pardy zombie shake.PNG *'Linia:' Zombie Shake *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tym razem, Pardy postanowiła zaszaleć w stylu Zombie! Kotka jest ubrana w bordową sukienkę z krótkimi rękawami z poszarpaniami w złote pazury. Rękawy sukienki są pokryte czarną siateczką. Strój ma kolejną warstwę a dokładnie dwie czarne płachty, które są poszarpane oraz są pokryte siateczką. Koniec sukienki wygląda jakby zwisały stamtąd czarne pazury. Buty upiorki to czarne koturny na złotej platformie z różowymi kolcami. Górna część buta jest krótsza i zawinięta. W tej wersji Pardy zrobiła z włosów wielką poczochraną kitkę. Dwa włosy opadają luźno, odłączając się od reszty włosów, i są pomalowane na czarno. Na kitce widnieje jedno czarne pasemko, które zbiega do całkowicie czarnej końcówki fryzury. Akcesoria Pardy to bordowa bransoletka i kolczyk w kształcie czaszki. Makijaż kotki przyprawia o gęsią skórkę. Jej cień do powiek jest czarny a dodatkowo pod oczami ma czerwone pazury co przypomina krwawe łzy. Szminka upiorki jest praktycznie czarna. Los Fangeles Pardy Los Fangeles .PNG * '''Linia: ''Los Fangeles * '''Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' Tym razem nasza kicia wybiera się do Los Fangeles. Żeby dobrze się zaprezentować Pardy włożyła amarantową sukienkę na czarnym ramiączku ze złotymi przepaskami z wyżłobieniami w kształcie pazurów. Dodatkowo sukienka jest przepasana czarnym szerokim paskiem i u dołu jest wykończona czarnym materiałem. Buty lamparcicy to pomarańczowo-czarne szpilki z paseczkiem z ćwiekami na dużym amarantowym obcasie. Włosy Pardy zwisają luźno i sięgają aż do pleców kotki, co więcej tym razem cała grzywka została przefarbowana na czarno i stanowi ona jeden gruby kosmyk włosów. W skład biżuterii kotki wchodzą: różowa bransoletka i amarantowe kolczyki w kształcie litery L i F. Makijaż upiorki zawiera bladoróżowy cień do powiek i jasnoczerwoną szminkę. Dead Tired 2 Pardy Dead Tired 2.PNG * '''Linia: '''Dead Tired 2 * '''Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' Pardy postanowiła kupić sobie nową piżamę do spania. W tym celu kupiła pomarańczową koszulkę z napisem Kitty N9 która ma amarantowe rękawy 3/4 w białe pazury. W zestawie są też amarantowe spodenki za kolano, których jedna nogawka ma nadruki w postaci białych pazurów, druga zaś nie. Makijaż upiorki ogranicza się do jasnoniebieskiego cienia do powiek i bezbarwnego błyszczyka. Tym razem włosy kotki są rozpuszczone a czarne pasemko zastępuje jedną połowę grzywki kotki. W tej wersji Pardy nie ma na sobie kapci. Haunted Pardy Haunted2.png * '''Linia: Haunted * Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' Straszyceum nawiedziły duchy i Pardy postanowiła zaszaleć w duchowym stylu! Upiorka jest ubrana w różową sukienkę z rozkloszowanym dołem i czarnym zakończeniem. Sukienka utrzymuje się dzięki szerokiemu, czarnawemu paskowi umieszczonym nad klatką piersiową Pardy. Pasek posiada rozmaite czarne wzorki. Co więcej takim samym paskiem kotka jest przepasana w talii. Na górze sukienki są doczepione srebrne łańcuchy, które oplatają całą klatkę Pardy. Na środku widnieje kłódka, która prawdopodobnie podtrzymuje te ozdoby. Spódniczka jest w kolorze różowym i posiada też nieco ciemniejsze ukośne paski. Zwisają z niej długie,srebrne łańcuchy, które sięgają aż do łydek upiorki. Na końcu każdego łańcucha kiwa się czarny pazur. Na jednej nodze Pardy ma czarną opaskę. Buty kotki posiadają fantazyjny i nieco mroczny obcas w kolorze grafitowym. Na stopach buty zawierają srebrne łańcuchy a w kostce są przeplecione czarną obróżką z ćwiekami. Pardy posiada również łańcuszek na szyi i dwie srebrne, łańcuchowe bransoletki splecione w jedną. Włosy kotki są ułożone w postrzępioną kitkę a grzywka jest przerzucona na lewą stronę, Makijaż upiorki zawiera fioletowy cień do powiek i jasnoczerwoną szminkę. Pardy Spook Cook.PNG * '''Linia: Spook Cook * Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' W Straszyceum trwa konkurs gotowania! Pardy chce ugotować najsmaczniejsze straszne potrawy i w tym celu jest ubrana jak mistrzyni kuchni. Kotka jest ubrana w różową postrzępioną sukienkę i narzuca na to pomarańczowy, kucharski fartuszek z napisem Koci kucharz i brązową kokardą z tyłu. Fartuszek ma po jednej stronie pasek w tym samym kolorze co kokarda i czarne paski tygrysa. Również jest on u dołu postrzępiony. Pardy ma na sobie białe kuchenne rękawiczki i na jednej nodze podkolanówkę z cienkiej, czarnej siateczki. Jej buty są bez obcasów i są one koloru różowego z pomarańczowymi klamerkami i brązowymi pazurami na dole. W oczy rzuca się wielka biała kucharska czapa z czaszką Monster High. Tym razem włosy upiorki są mocno pofalowane. Grzywka i uszy kotki są schowane pod czapką. Makijaż Pardy to łososiowy cień do powiek i ciemnoczerwona szminka. Picture Day Pardy picture day.PNG * '''Linia: Picture Day * Wydanie * Numer asortymentu-''' * 'Numer modelu-' W Straszyceum jest dzień zdjęciowy. Z tej okazji Pardy postanowiła się jakoś specjalnie ubrać. Kotka ma na sobie żarówiasto-różową koszulę zapinaną pod szyję z kanarkowym kołnierzykiem i guzikami tego samego koloru. Rękawy mają czarne zakończenia. W talii upiorka jest przepasana szerokim,czarnym paskiem. Dolna część ubioru to grafitowa rozkloszowana spódniczka w czarne pazury ze srebrnymi konturami. Na nogach Pardy ma białe zakolanówki. Jej buty to różowe baleriny na złotym koturnie z czarnymi ćwiekami i czarną kokardką z tyłu. Tym razem grzywka kotki jest przefarbowana na czarno, co więcej jest ułożona na niesforny kosmyk. U góry Pardy ma wysoką kitkę która zakręca się tuż przy ramieniu. Jej makijaż to jasnozielony cień do powiek Pardy Scary Fairy.PNG|Pardy Scary Fairy Scary Fairy *'''Linia: Scary Fairy *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu-' *'Numer modelu' W tej wersji Pardy przemienia się w przerażająco uroczą motylą wróżkę. Kotka jest ubrana w różowy top sięgający do szyi na którym widnieją czarne pnącza liści, co więcej top odsłania biodra upiorki. Góra łączy się z dołem dzięki rzemykowi w kształcie kwiatka. Dół stroju to trzywarstwowa, zwiewna, różowa spódniczka z motywem zawijasów i czarnym wykończeniem. Buty Pardy są na różowej zawiniętej platformie, co więcej czarne pnącza liści imitują sznurówki, które oplatają nogi kotki sięgając do kolan. Wrażenie robią olbrzymie skrzydła, które są w odcieniach różowego, bordowego i czarnego. Skrzydła posiadają liczne różowe kolce. Pardy ma również na rękach różowe rękawiczki bez palców. Włosy upiorki są uczesane w luźną kitkę, która podkręca się delikatnie, natomiast górne włosy swobodnie opadają na czoło kotki. Makijaż Pardy zawiera różowy cień do powiek, namalowany również pod oczami, i jasnoróżowa szminka. W tym wydaniu cętki Pardy umieszczone na ręce i nodze znikają. Upiorka zachowuje jedynie je na czole. Pardy Geek Shriek.png Geek Shriek *'Linia: Geek Shriek' *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu-' *'Numer modelu' W tym wydaniu Pardy wciela się w typowego geeka. Dziewczyna ma na sobie kamizelkę bez rękawów w pomarańczowo-różową kratkę. Spod kamizelki wystaje różowy materiał. Dół ubioru kotki to czarna spódniczka z dwoma czarnymi pazurami i czarnym wykończeniem. Na nogach Pardy ma białe podkolanówki. Jej buty to koturny w pomarańczowo-różową kratkę na grubej czarnej platformie. Buty odkrywają palce. Jako akcesoria kotka ma różową splecioną bransoletkę, czarną obróżkę na szyi i okulary w różowych oprawkach. W tej wersji włosy Pardy są związane w wysoką kitkę, a niektóre kosmyki podkręcają się. Grzywka została przerzucona na lewą stronę. Tym razem szminka kotki jest koloru pomarańczowego. Pardy Make a Splash.png Make a Splash *'Linia: Make a Splash' *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu-' *'Numer modelu' Pardy wybiera się na lekcje pływania. Dziewczyna zadbała żeby jej strój kąpielowy był oszałamiający. Strój kotki jest czarny w różowe paski i pomarańczowe pazury a w talii posiada pasek z ćwiekami. Jest on na jedno ramię aczkolwiek wystaje z niego czarne ramiączko. Jako buty kotka wybrała pomarańczowe sandałki na kotrunie z czarnymi pazurami. Utrzymują się one dzięki paseczkom z ćwiekami. Na rękach dziewczyna ma różowe wodoodporne bransoletki. W jednej ręce trzyma amarantową torebkę w kształcie głowy kota a z ramienia zwisa jej różowy ręcznik z trzema czrnymi pazurami. Tym razem włosy Pardy są splecione w gruby warkocz a grzywka to jeden gruby kosmyk, którego końcówka jest podkręcona. Makijaż kotki to pomarańczowy cień do powiek i czerwona szminka. Gloom and Bloom *'Linia: Gloom and Bloom' Pardy Gloom and bloom.png *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Z okazji Balu Mrocznego Kwiatu, Pardy postanowiła się jakoś specjalnie ubrać. Kotka ma na sobie zieloną rozkloszowaną sukienkę w różowe kwiaty z trójkątnymi płatkami. Sukienka jest przepasana czarnym paskiem w talii oraz posiada czarne wykończenie. Dodatkowo jest przepleciona pnączami z kolcami w zielonym odcieniu. Buty Pardy to czarne szpilki z zielonymi winoroślami i różowymi kwiatami. Akcesoria kotki to dwie zielone bransoletki oplatające ręce i różowa obróżka z kwiatkiem. W dłoni upiorka trzyma również małą doniczkę z której wyłania się okazały różowy kwiat. W tej wersji włosy kotki są lekko poczochrane a grzywka jest przefarbowana na czarno. Makijaż Pardy to zielony cień do powiek i żółta szminka. Freaky Fusion * Sperdy.png Linia: Freaky Fusion *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' W tej wersji Pardy łączy swój styl ze stylem Spectry Vondergeist a powstała fuzja została nazwana Sperdy. Sperdy ma ciało koloru jasnofioletowego. Jej oczy są jasnoniebieskie a źrenice nieco ciemniejsze. Upiorka jest ubrana w bluzkę ombre koloru różowego i fioletowego. Co więcej do bluzki przyczepione są srebrne łańcuchy. Sperdy narzuca na to czarną, krótką kamizelkę ze złotymi wykonczeniami. Sperdy jest też ubrana w czarną rozkloszowaną spódniczkę zakończoną siateczką. Spódniczka posiada na bokach amarantowe pazury a spod niej wystaje materiał w różową panterkę. Dodatkowo jest przepasana w talii czarnym paskiem ze srebrnymi sprzączkami. Buty Sperdy to fioletowe koturny bez palców sięgające kolan. Co więcej są do nich przyczepione srebrne łańcuchy. Buty są na czarnej platformie i posiadają obcas w kształcie srebrnej kuli. Włosy Sperdy są koloru ciemnofioletowego a grzywka została zainspirowana fryzurą Spectry. Jednakże jeden kosmyk został przefarbowany na złoto i odchodzi od reszty fryzury. Dodatki Sperdy to fioletowa rękawiczka bez palców, dwie fioletowe bransoletki i fioletowy kolczyk w kształcie kuli na srebrnym łańcuszku. Makijaż Sperdy zawiera filetowy cień do powiek i szminkę w kolorze fuksji. Pardy Black Carpet2.png Black Carpet *'Linia: Black Carpet' *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Na czarny dywan Pardy wybrała pomarańczową sukienkę w czarne pazury z czarnym wykończeniem. Sukienka jest przepasana w talii dwoma cienkimi paseczkami z ćwiekami w kolorze grafitowym. Strój jest tak zaprojektowany żeby jedną nogę odsłaniał więcej a drugą mniej. Na sukienkę Pardy zakłada wysadzaną różowymi kryształkami kazmizelkę z czarnymi naramiennikami. Co więcej kamizelka ma po bokach czarne paseczki. Buty kotki są wysadzane różowymi kryształkami i posiadają gruby i wysoki obcas. Buty odkrywają palce Pardy i są zapinane na kostkach za pomocą czarnych paseczków z cwiekami. Tym razem włosy upiorki są zaczesane w wysoką kitkę, której końcówka swobodnie się podkręca. Biżuteria Pardy to 3 wysadzane różowymi kryształkami bransoletki, różowy naszyjnik i różowy kolczyk w kształcie gwiazdy. Makijaż kotki to różowy cień do powiek i różowa szminka. Day at the Maul * Pardy Day at the Maul.png Linia: Day at the Maul *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Pardy wybiera się ze straszyciółkami do centrum handlowego. Upiorka zakłada pomarańczowo-zielony kostium ombre w czarne pazury. Narzuca na niego różową kamizelkę ze srebrnymi paseczkami. W pasie jest przepasana różowym szerokim paskiem z wyżłobieniami w kształcie pazurów. Buty kotki to grafitowe koturny z czarnymi wyżłobieniami, sięgające kolan na różowej platformie. W tej wersji włosy Pardy zostały przerzucone na jedną stronę. W jednej ręce kotka trzyma torby na zakupy. Jedna jest w kolorze różowym i posiada nadruk czarnej łapy obrysowanej różowym konturem. Z torby wystają prawdopodobnie ubrania i inne rzeczy w kolorze pudrowym. Druga torba jest jadowito zielona w czarne trójkąty i wystają z niej szare materiały, a ostatnia rzecz to mała grafitowa walizeczka w złote pazury. Na drugiej rece Pardy ma różową torebkę w panterkę na zielonym pasku. W tej samej ręce upiorka trzyma napój owocowy w białym kubku w niebieskie paski. Akcesoria kotki to różowe bransoletki z kolcami i okrągły różowy kolczyk. Makijaż Pardy to czerwony cień do powiek i czerwona szminka. Boo York Boo York *'Linia: Boo York Boo York' *''' Pardy Boo York Boo York.png Wydanie''' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Pardy zawojowała Boo York! Upiorka nie byłaby sobą gdyby nie olśniła tamtejszych potworów swoim zabójczym stylem. Pardy jest ubrana w czarne, luźne body z rękawami 3/4. Strój posiada nadruki w postaci różowych pazurów a rękawy i dół ubioru są zakończone pomarańczowym materiałem. Body jest przepasane pomarańczowym paskiem z czarnymi wyżłobieniami. Spod stroju wystają dwa amarantowe ramiączka. Buty kotki to czarne koturny z odkrytymi palcami na pomarańczowej platformie z wydrążoną dziurą w kształcie klejnotu. Koturny są zapinane na kostce za pomocą czarnych paseczków z ćwiekami. W tej wersji włosy Pardy są uczesane w luźną kitkę a grzywka została podzielona na dwie części. W skład akcesorii kotki wchodzą: srebrna bransoletka z ćwiekami i dwa różowe trójkątne kolczyki. Tym razem cień do powiek jest ciemnoniebieski a szminka fioletowa. Freak du Chic *'Linia: Freak du Chic' Pardy Freak du Chic .png *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' W cyrku Pardy występuje jako artystka na trapezie. Kotka jest ubrana w jednoczęściowy kostium na czterech ramiączkach w czarne romby. Strój ma motyw cyrkowych rombów i różowych pasków zebry. Jest również przepasany w talii bordowym paskiem. Do kostiumu jest przyłączona subtelna czarna spódniczka z przeźroczystego materiału. Buty kotki to wiązane, różowe koturny na czarnej platformie. Nadgarstki ozdabiają bransoletki z identycznym motywem jak pasek. W tej wersji Pardy nieco ściemniła kolor włosów a grzwwkę w postaci podkręconych pasemek przefarbowała na czarno. Włosy są upięte w wysoką kitkę. Cień do powiek Pardy jest bordowy zaś szminka jasnoróżowa. Atrybutem kotki jest brązowy trapez na którym upiorka się huśta i wykonuje rozmaite akrobacje. Freaky Field Trip *'Linia: Freaky Field Trip' *''' Pardy Freaky Field Trip.png '''Wydanie *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Jako wycieczkę upiorka wybrała motyw sztuki przetrwania. W tym celu ubrała się w kombinezon moro z elementami różowego, który ma czarne ściągacze na nogach a na piersi przewiewną, czarną siateczkę. Buty kotki to czarne, ciężkie nieprzemakalne trapery z licznymi kolcami i charakterystyczną podeszwą umożliwiającą ,,wbicie się w śliską ziemię. Na ręce założyła czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Tym razem Pardy obcięła włosy na krótko, grzywkę zaczesała na lewą stronę a jedną jej połowę zafarbowała na czarno. W jednym uchu ma okrągły, czarny kolczyk zaś w drugim dwa ,,kolce. Cień do powiek upiorki jest koloru czerwonego, natomiast szminka ciemnofioletowego. Great Scarier Reef * Pardy Speckle Great Scarier Reef.png Linia: Great Scarier Reef *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Pardy zamieniła się w jakże piękną syrenę. W tej wersji kotka ma na sobie top odsłaniający brzuch w różową panterkę. U góry widnieją na nim trzy białe zęby, a sam top utrzymuje się dzięki pomarańczowemu paskowi zawiązanego na szyi. Upiorka ma długi syreni ogon pokryty czarną łuską. W niektórych miejscach ogon jest opleciony materiałem w panterkę. Płetwa jest koloru pomarańczowego i ma czarne wykończenie. Jako dodatki, Pardy wybrała pomarańczową bransoletkę na nadgarstek i różową w panterkę na przedramię. W tej wersji kotka ma włosy koloru jagodowego, spięte w kitkę a grzywka została podzielona na dwie części. Po jednej stronie grzywka jest spięta, zaś po drugiej puszczona luźno w postaci bujnego kosmyku. Tym razem makijaż kotki zawiera zielony cień do powiek i ciemnofioletową szminkę. Fierce Rockers *''' Pardy Fierce rockers.png Linia: Fierce Rockers''' *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Pardy dołączyła do upiornego zespołu rockowego! Kotka zadbała o to żeby jej sceniczny strój nie powiewał nudą! Upiorka ma na sobie koszulkę w różową panterkę ze złotymi elementami, której jedna połowa jest czarna i kształtem przypomina pazury. Kotka ma też na sobie granatowe rybaczki z poszarpanymi nogawkami, które są wykończone czarnym materiałem. Na jednej nogawce widnieje czarna bransoletka ze złotymi ćwiekami. Buty Pardy to złote koturny, obleczone złotymi paskami z brązowymi ćwiekami. Platforma jest poszarpana. Na nadgarstku ma złotą rękawiczkę bez palców. W tym wydaniu kotka posiada sporo biżuterii. W pasie widnieje złoty pasek. Na przedramieniu i nadgarstku Pardy ma złote bransoletki. Szyję zdobi kolczasty, złoty naszyjnik. W jednym uchu kotka ma różowy, trójkątny kolczyk i dwa czarne kolce, zaś w drugim dwa, różowe okrągłe kolczyki. Tym razem cień do powiek upiorki jest ciemnoróżowy. Pod i nad jednym okiem winieją złote pazury. Szminka jest w kolorze złotym. Włosy kotki sięgają ramion a grzywka przerzucona na jedną stronę została przefarbowana na czarno. Charakterystycznym elementem stylizacji jest amarantowa gitara elektryczna, którą kotka trzyma w dłoniach. IScream IScream! *'Linia: IScream IScream!' *'Wydanie Pardy Iscream Iscream.png ' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Pardy wybrała się na lody. Upiorka jest ubrana w różowy zestaw w kocie łapki, składający się z topu odsłaniającego brzuch i krótkich spodenek z czarnymi paseczkami z różowymi ćwiekami. Dół ubioru posiado dodatkowo złote szelki z ciemniejszymi paskami. W tym wydaniu buty kotki to brązowe kotruny odsłaniające palce na złotej platformie. Na każdym bucie są po dwa złote zapięcia. Dodatki Pardy to tym razem brązowe, cieniutkie bransoletki na nadgarstkach i kolczyk w kształcie loda w rożku. Włosy Pardy to dwie luźne kiteczki spięte różowymi gumkami. Makijaż upiorki zawiera: pomarańczowy cień do powiek i jasnoróżową szminkę. Kotka siedzi na srebrnym, wysokim krześle a w dłoni trzyma owocowego loda w rożku z polewą, chrupiącymi rurkami, wafelkiem i truskawką na wierzchu. Chic of Deadiolan * pardy chic of deadiolan.png Linia: Chic of Deadiolan *'Wydanie' *'Numer asortymentu' *'Numer modelu' Pardy zwiedza razem ze straszyciółkami Deadiolan! To przepiękne miasto słynie głównie jako stolica światowej mody. Wobec tego kotka nie mogła zawieść Deadiolanu zwyczajnym ubiorem. Tym razem lamparcica jest ubrana w odsłaniającą ramiona bluzkę w tropikalne wzory. Bluzka jest zwężana w talii przy pomocy szerokiego, czarnego paska, a rozszerza się w okolicy bioder. Blzuka ma trzy czarne paski: u góry, w talii i na dole. Spod ubrania wystają dwa różowe ramiączka. Na nogach kotka ma różowe, błyszczące legginsy. Buty Pardy to brązowe sandałki na koturnie utrzymywane na wzorzystych paseczkach. Biżuteria kotki to różowy naszyjnik, pomarańczowe bransoletki i różowe kolczyki. Jeden kwadratowy, drugi trójkątny. Tym razem włosy upiorki są rozpuszczone, jedynie delikatnie upięte u góry. Grzywka jest długa i falista, czarne pasemko zostało podzielone na dwie części. Makijaż kotki zawiera: pomarańczowy cień do powiek i jasnoczerwoną szminkę. Neon Monster Card Każdy potwór ma swoją neonową kartę identyfikacyjną w swoich ulubionych kolorach. thumb|left|Karta identyfikacyjna Pardy Meta timeline *LilyWolf zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Speckle Pardy *LilyWolf zastrzega grafikę związaną z Pardy Speckle *Pardy Speckle występuje w filmie ,,On the CATwalk *Pardy Speckle otrzymuje Neonową Kartę Identyfikacyjną *Pardy Speckle zostaje ,,główną'' OC LilyWolf'' Galeria Kartka.JPG|Kartka z pamiętnika Pardy. bio.JPG|Bio Pardy Karta.JPG|Legitymacja Art.JPG|Tapeta Party.JPG|Pardy i jej straszyciele DOTD pardy na spadochronie.JPG|Pardy na spadochronie xd anigif pardy.gif|Gif anigif2.gif|Zombie dance anigif3.gif|egyptian cat anigif4.gif|Nie tylko chłopaki grają w kosza Lalka pardy.PNG|Lalka Pardy Speckle A Visit to Wampsaw.PNG|Pardy i jej straszyciele w Wampszawie Oficial Pardy doll.PNG Pardy chibi.PNG kitty2.png|Pardy Anime Catgirl Zdjęcie RM.jpg|Od Rochi <3 Pardy S.png Pardy Sp.png Family Reunion thumb|left|398pxNa zjeździe było naprawdę ekstra! Wszystko szkło dobrze do momentu wspólnego zdjęcia... Podczas spotkania Catsy zachowywała się podejrzanie normalnie. Teraz jak patrzę na nasze zdjęcie to wiem, że chciała po prostu uśpić naszą czujność. Miała upiornie wesołą minę jak na rodzinną fotografię. Wygląda na to, że tylko Caltynn skapnęła się czemu Catsweet jest taka uradowana... Irbiselle ma minę w stylu Co ja tutaj robię? Myślę, że następnym razem pójdzie lepiej :P Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:LilyWolf Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone